Are We Having Fun Yet?
by Sweetafelita
Summary: Chris and Stephanie learn things about each other that they never really knew...


Are We Having Fun Yet

Are We Having Fun Yet? 

A/N: Oh my god, this is the best song in the UNIVERSE… 

Disclaimer: Nickel Back owns "How You Remind Me." Vince McMahon owns the WWF. Titan Sports and WWFE owns characters and names. 

~*~*~ 

She's a bitch. A flirt. A tease. She's been like that…Oh…All her life? I didn't think she could change. No one else thought she could change. She thought she couldn't change. 

But she did.

I don't know if it was her way of saying, "SURPRISE! Ha, Jericho! Boy did your words come back and bite you in the ass," or if she really changed because she wanted to change. 

I am not sure if I want to know, and I am not sure that I want to find out. 

I lean against the wall in the hall arena. I know she's out there doing a segment with the Rock and Angle, and that should be finished any minute. She should come back here, crying and red with rage and screaming and--

Bingo. "GOD I HATE THEM!" Stephanie screams. Am I on the money or what? "Princess," I call a bit loudly. She looks up from her fit and rolls on her eyes. "Wondering. Fucking fantastic. What do you want?" 

"Can't one friend say hello to another?" 

"You must mean fiend. Look, Chris, I am not in the mood. Really. Don't piss me off." 

"Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to bust your boobs." I smirked.

"Go away." She moaned. 

"Where?" 

She began to rub her head. "Hell is nice this time of year." 

"Are you implying that--" 

"Yes." She said flatly. 

"Well, that hurt." I pouted.

"Fuck off." She mumbled. "You just want to get me angry enough to punish you."

"We know each other so well." I said, snaking my arm around her waist. 

She pushed it off. And pushed me into the wall. "I am not that angry," She whispered. And then she stalked off. 

* 

__

// Never made it as a wise man // 

"Princess, would you please…Shut…The…Hell…Up!" I yelled into the microphone. Her lip trembled. "YOU SHUT UP!" She screamed. I shrugged. "Now listen, Princess, I have a match with Helms tonight…Don't interfere, kay?" 

I knew I was egging on her on. I wanted to get her angry. I wanted her to punish me. I wanted her to punish me bad. 

"Okay, Chris, I'll be a good little girl and I won't interfere…" She promised. 

__

// Never cut it as a poor man stealing // 

She broke that promise. I was so thankful. 

"Well, looks like Jericho has this thing won--" JR commented. 

"Yeah, yeah… And…HEY! What's this?! It's Stephanie!" Paul shouted. 

Stephanie slid into the ring, and kicked me in the back. She hoisted Hurricane up on his feet. "What the hell?" He asked. She pointed at me. "Kick his ass." Helms nodded. Stephanie smirked evilly and I can tell she thoroughly enjoyed seeing me getting pinned. 

And I told her not to come out. I grasped my neck in pain as she watched on in pleasure. She stepped into the ring as Helms got out. Could she be checking up on me? 

"You okay?" She asks. 

I blink. "What the hell---?" I sputter. "Aren't you supposed to be laughing in my face?" 

__

// Tired of living like a blind man 

I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling // 

"No." She whispered. "Can't you see, you blind bastard? Haven't you read the signals?"

"What signals?" 

"MY signals!" She shouts, getting impatient. 

"Don't you know how many times I wanted to grab you by the face and kiss you?" She scolds. 

"Really?" I ask, a bit woozy from the shots I took from Helms. 

"Yes, you jerk-off." 

"Nah-uh. I ain't buying it, princess. What do you have up your sleeves?" 

"Just my arms." 

"How can I be so sure?" 

"I don't know…Your bitterness and nastiness made me pity you. Then it just turned to love." 

"I am nasty and bitter?" 

"Used to be, anyway."

__

// This is how you remind me 

This is how you remind me 

Of what I really am 

This is how you remind me 

Of what I really am // 

She helped me to my feet, to the puzzlement of the crowd. Even Paul, who knows about Stephanie is up to, was dumbfounded. "What the fuck?" He muttered. 

As we got backstage, she set me down on the couch in her dressing room. "You didn't follow the script." I told her as she handed me water. She shrugged. "Some things can't be played by the rules." I smiled. I fingered the tip of the cup of water. "Why, Steph?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why did you help me?" 

"I am sorry." 

"That wasn't my question." 

"But that's my answer. I am sorry." She placed her hand on me knee. "Forgive me?" She whispered. I nodded and then pulled her in for a long kiss. "Forgiven." 

__

// It's not like you to say sorry 

I was waiting on a different story // 

"I was wrong to taunt you." I said, breaking the kiss. She seemed annoyed at me for that. "I know. Just shut up and kiss me, damn it." 

I nodded and her every wish became my command. 

__

// This time I am mistaken, for handing you

A heart worth breaking 

And I've been wrong, I've been down 

To the bottom of every bottle // 

A half hour later, a forgotten pile of clothes lay on the floor. I took Stephanie's hand and squeezed it. "Was it as good for you as it was me?" I smirk. She nods, her breathing still abnormal. Her hand is shaking and sweaty. 

I lay a kiss on her neck. "Are we having fun yet?" I whisper. 

"Oh hell yeah," She breathes. She takes my hand. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

__

// These five words in my head scream 

Are we having fun yet 

Yeah, yeah, yeah… // 

__


End file.
